onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 491
Chapter 491 is titled "Flying Fish Riders". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 1: "Island of No Survivors". The ruins of Enies Lobby are shown. Short Summary The Straw Hats introduce themselves to Camie and Pappag. Camie receives a call through the Den Den Mushi and learns her friend Hachi has been kidnapped by pirate fish-man Macro. Camie uses her ability to be able to speak with fish and navigates the ship towards Grove 44 of the Sabaody Archipelago until they are attacked by Flying Fish Riders. Long Summary Sanji is overcome with joy at meeting his "first" mermaid, though Usopp is quick to remind him of Kokoro. Sanji's enthusiasm is immediately deflated, as he admits that even the horrors they experienced on Thriller Bark did not put as much fear in his heart. While Nami reminds them of how rude they're being, Luffy is surprised to learn that she was a mermaid considering she could walk on land. Luffy expresses disgust at the thought, earning him a punch from Nami. Brook reveals that this is his first time seeing a mermaid as well, and proceeds to ask Camie for money. The question infuriates Sanji to the point he kicks Brook, as Camie is aghast that a skeleton is talking to her. She is quickly amused by Brook being able open to his skull however, confusing him briefly. Luffy follows this up by asking her if she poops, though Sanji immediately cuts her off when she begins to answer. Amidst the antics, a talking starfish reminds Camie that she forgot something. Camie introduces the starfish as Pappag, though she strangely refers to him as both her pet and her master. Pappag breaks into a song, which ends with him advertising Camie's t-shirt as a popular one of his own design. Luffy interupts to ask Pappag why he can talk, who explains that he's always thought that he was human. Apparently by the time he realized he was a starfish, he had already become fluent in human language. Luffy questions if it really works that way, and the starfish quickly redirects the subject to thanking the Straw Hats for their help. This reminds Nami that the crew could actually use their help as well, but Luffy is more interested in takoyaki. Camie happily obliges to giving them some, though notes that this requires they meet up with Hatchan. She reaches out to him via Den Den Mushi, though she is answered by Macro of the Macro Pirates. She questions how this could be, to which he boasts that they defeated him. When Camie calls his bluff, Macro admits that they couldn't defeat Hatchan under normal circumstances - however this time they got the help of the Flying Fish Riders. Hatchan manages to get a hold of the Den Den Mushi somehow, and implores Camie not to come looking for him. Macro dares her to, after claiming that they are going to sell Hatchan for quite the price. He reveals that they are at the Saboady Archipelago, at the Flying Fish Riders base in the waters 5 kilometers east of Grove 44. Hatchan again warms Camie not to come, before being forcefully hushed by the Macro Pirates. Luffy cheerfully asks about the takoyaki again, getting him hit by Franky for his horrible timing. Nami muses to herself that Hatchan's voice sounded familiar, but ultimately dismisses her thoughts. She instead proposes to Camie that they can help her find her friend, in exchange for being shown how to get to Fish-Man Island. Luffy agrees to helping Hatchan out, but wonders just who he is. When Camie explains that they make the best takoyaki in the world at their shop, Luffy adamantly riles up the crew for the rescue mission. Nami asks Camie and Pappag for directions, who reveal that they should reach Grove 44 as long as they continue due west. Camie reveals an ability to summon a large quantity of fish to the Thousand Sunny, and to also communicate with them, as she asks for directions to the Flying Fish Riders hideout. The fish reveal that they know they location and can lead them, but won't get too close to the gang due to their own fears. Nami is highly fascinated by this ability, though is curious how the fish are able to hear her while underwater. Before Camie can respond, Luffy notes that they could eat a lot of fish when she's arround - which causes Sanji to pull on his face for not minding the audience of his comment. The fish form an arrow pointing in the right direction in the sea, much to the astonishment of the crew. Usopp takes to the helm of the ship, following Robin's guidance to turn the ship around to the the 4 o'clock direction. Zoro emerges on the deck, wondering if the crew has found the way to Fish-Man Island. Luffy diverts his attention to the mermaid aboard their ship. Zoro notes that there is a first time for everything, much to Chopper's befuddlement that the memory of Kokoro disappeared right in front of him. As Camie becomes worried about what may be happening to Hachan, Pappag assures her that he will persevere. He more notably asks the Straw Hats if they are confident in their abilities, as the area is home to quite a few gangs. Trading people is a big business around the area, and mermaids in particular are worth quite a bit on the market - which is why the Macro Pirates have had their eyes on Camie for quite some time. Knowing this, he ventures to guess that Hatchan most likely got captured seeking them out after he and Camie did not return for a while. Zoro recalls them mentioning that he is an octopus and is called "Hachi", wondering if this might the same person they dealt with in Arlong Park. Sanji is doubtful, but Pappag nonetheless mentions that the involvement of the Flying Fish Riders complicates things. Franky inquires who they are, and Pappag reveals that they are a notorious kidnapping gang that recently made a name for itself. They are led by a man named Duval who wears an iron mask, so no one has seen his face. Duval is currently said to be looking for someone specific. Luffy attempts to give Camie some assurance, and asks Brook to play a song to lighten the mood. Camie is soon informed however of an approaching threat from the fish. The Flying Fish Riders fly by the Sunny, shooting it in the process. They circle back around the ship as they fly away, with two of them noting to each other that they have discovered the Straw Hat Pirates, which Duval will love. At the Flying Fish Riders base, Duval notes to the Macro Pirates that the pirate ship Camie is aboard is the specific one that he has been searching for. Duval vows to kill the man that has ruined his life. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Enies Lobby is seen for the first time since the Enies Lobby Arc. *The Macro Pirates debut in the main story, after being introduced on the cover of Chapter 197. **They have captured Hatchan, in an attempt to lure out Camie. *Duval and the Flying Fish Riders are introduced. **Duval has been searching each ship that passes through the area, looking for someone specific. ***This person is a Straw Hat, and has caused him terrible grief. *Pappag is an up and coming designer of the Criminal brand. *As a mermaid, Camie is revealed to have the ability to communicate with fish. *Nami proposes that the Straw Hats help rescue Hatchan, on the condition that Camie shows them how to get to Fish-Man Island. *Pappag mentions mermaids can be sold for a high price on Sabaody Archipelago. Characters : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 491 it:Capitolo 491 es:Capítulo 491